Inconsolable ¿o no?
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: "Esperaba estar solo esta noche, poder llorar tranquilo toda mi angustia, pero parece que el destino me odia. Me odia por hacerme un Akatsuki y me odia más por mandar a Itachi Uchiha detrás de mí y no a Sasori no Danna." One-shot, MUY LEVE SHONEN-AI!


**No es la primera vez que escribo sobre Naruto, pero sí la primera vez que escribo una situación bastante "shonen-ai" entre dos de sus personajes. No creo que esto sea yaoi, pero me gusta ese género y adoro la pareja que hacen Itachi y Deidara ^^. Espero les guste y disfruten…**

**Disclaimer: **los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** algunas malas palabras, nada grave; mención de intento de violación y ¿violencia? Bueno, depende de lo que consideren violencia -_-'. Bah! Lean bajo su propio riesgo…

– – –

**Inconsolable… ¿o no?**

Esperé a que la luna saliera, siempre espero eso para poder levantarme de la endemoniada cama y caminar fuera de la suerte de base militar, entiéndase cueva con habitaciones, que ahora debería llamar simplemente: casa. Hace ya dos semanas que estoy aquí con este grupo de locos, casi desquiciados y obsesivos lunáticos, el único ser coherente en esta organización es mi compañero, Sasori no Danna. Aunque sé que me despreciaron, que me llamaron loco y que dejé la endemoniada aldea, admito que extraño Iwagakure.

Extraño los insultos de los aldeanos cuando hacía explotar sus casas hermosamente, extraño que el viejo molesto me regañe por hacer eso, extraño que me hayan exiliado, perseguido y degradado al punto de no dejarme entrar nunca más. No es que tampoco haya pasado la gloria en ese lugar sin sentido del arte y con cero tolerancia a la libertad de expresión, pero al menos estaba acostumbrado a cómo la gente me trataba, acá no soy más que la nueva escoria del lugar. De más está decir que, a esta altura y llevando tan poco siendo parte de Akatsuki, mi honor, mi orgullo e integridad tanto física como mental están por el suelo. Quiero volver…

Camino por los pasillos aparentemente solitarios, pues tengo la sensación de que alguien me vigila constantemente y cuando intento remarcarle eso a Sasori, me hace callar con un ademán de manos y si sigo insistiendo, ya es alguien más que me silencia y me llama "niñita" o "mocoso". ¡Tengo dieciséis años, no soy ni niñita ni mocoso! Pero no puedo replicar para nada porque ahora es Sasori quien me ataca y me hace callar, noqueándome claro está.

Salgo de la horrible cueva hacia el bosque la rodea, así me dirijo con sigilo hasta el lago que está casi en medio de ese denso follaje. Me siento en la orilla abrazando a mis piernas y miro la luna. Es muy bonita, lo único bueno de este sitio: la mejor vista que tengo de la luna. Apoyo la cabeza en mis manos y suspiro antes de que una lágrima revoltosa caiga por mi mejilla, por eso vengo a este lugar tan solitario. Para poder llorar tranquilo y que nadie me moleste o se burle o se ría o haga cualquier cosa para que no demuestre emoción alguna porque soy un asesino. Un asesino que no quiere matar y que sólo quiere hacer su arte tranquilamente, ¿es mucho pedir? Sé que no he sido un buen chico, pero no creo que merezca esto. Quiero volver a la maldita aldea de Iwagakure, disculparme con el viejo y pedirle que me meta a la cárcel para saldar cada deuda como ninja renegado así después salir y vivir tranquilo. Pero no… debo estar aquí.

Todos dicen que me hace falta entrenar más, así realmente le seré útil a Akatsuki, como si a mí me importara. Mi opinión no tiene importancia, si yo no quiero ir a una misión, me arrastran hacia ella, sino es que me dejan medio muerto y me mandan igual. Lo mismo con los entrenamientos. Y esta mañana… realmente odié entrenar con Hidan. El sujeto asusta… y mucho. Sasori no Danna vio todo y apenas sí detuvo a ese loco… No puedo esperar a hacerme más fuerte y acabar con cada uno de esos tipos si es que puedo, en especial a ese tal Uchiha y sus ojos rojos.

Un sollozo leve escapa de mis labios y las lágrimas caen con más intensidad cuando pienso en Itachi Uchiha hace dos semanas, en Kisame la tarde de hace dos semanas, en Kakuzu cuando apenas me vio entrar e intentó matarme porque dijo que "sería valioso en el mercado de los cuerpos por el kekkei genkai que poseía", no sabía que era le nuevo compañero de Sasori no Danna y… en Hidan esta mañana… Con ese último pensamiento bajé completamente la cabeza, hundiéndola entre mis rodillas y llorando aún más.

Paso unas horas así, sólo llorando para no llorar mañana o pasado, descargando lo que siento ahora y me siento un completo niñito al lado de todos estos tipos. Uno da más miedo que otro. De no ser por mi compañero, esos ninjas me habrían matado hace tiempo por ser "inservible" y porque "mi arte es una mierda", palabras textuales suyas. Finalmente las lágrimas cesan un poco, aunque sé que siguen cayendo por mis mejillas lentamente.

Miro el reflejo de la luna en el lago y lo que se viene a mi mente es la imagen, imaginaria claro está, de una bomba siendo arrojada hacia las calmas aguas y éstas volando por los aires en una suerte de estruendoso fuego artificial formado por agua, aunque sea paradójico es muy artístico. Pese a las lágrimas, una pequeña sonrisa regresa a mi rostro, pero no por mucho, porque escucho detrás de mí un par de pasos que parecen ser ruidosos a propósito. Volteo la cabeza lentamente para ver de quién se trata. Esperaba estar solo esta noche, como muchas otras, esperaba que ningún miembro de Akatsuki me siguiera, pero parece que el destino me odia. Y me odia más por mandar a Itachi Uchiha detrás de mí y no a Sasori.

Frunzo el seño, estoy enojado con todos y viene y aparece este estúpido que de seguro sólo quiere fastidiarme la maldita noche que parece perfecta hasta su llegada. Lo peor es que me ignora olímpicamente, como suele hacer siempre desde que estoy aquí. Nunca me mira, nunca me habla, ¡nunca me presta atención! Pero qué va, él nunca le presta atención de más a nadie, no parece que le importase siquiera. Además, mientras más lejos lo tenga mejor, o resultará ser como el maldito de Hidan. Sólo con pensar su nombre se me viene un horrible escalofrío.

Sin notar mi presencia, como hace desde que puse un pie en la base de esta organización destinada al mal común, se acerca mi lado y se fija en el lago. Sorprendentemente después de unos segundos, me observa. Me quedé estático, ¿desde cuándo este tipo, sin emoción aparente, mira a alguien? No sé qué hacer, sólo sé que me molesta su sola presencia y que esté parado a mi lado, mirándome y luego mirando al lago, me enfurece aún más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —. ¡Oh, genial! ¡Universo maldito de mierda que me trae compañía cuando menos la quiero! ¡¿Qué parte de "odio a to-dos", no entendiste, eh universo?! Hasta parece que ese bastardo realmente me maldijo con ese tal Jashin.

—Vete, hm—le digo cortante y desviando la mirada, para no seguir siento observado. Odiosamente, tiene la mirada muy penetrante y parece que sus ojos comunes son peores que esos rojos o sharingan. Para mi mala suerte, no puedo cortar el torrente de lágrimas que surgió más fuerte de mis ojos cuando vi que el Uchiha estaba a mi lado.

No lo estoy viendo, pero lo escucho perfectamente y puedo saber sus movimientos. El bastardo se sentó a mi lado, sobre la maldita roca sobre la que yo no me quise sentar. Tiemblo ante su mirada, que está clavada en mi nuca y que siento, pese a no estar viéndolo de frente. Me examina, me observa de arriba a bajo, como si analizara mis movimientos, ¿acaso piensa atacarme o algo? Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien como él se molestara en contemplar con tanta atención un objetivo inofensivo como lo soy yo, puesto que estoy en su misma organización y aunque quiera, y quiero, matarlo no puedo hacerlo o me asesinarán a mí por haber acabado con una "valiosa joya" de Akatsuki.

Lo odio tanto, los odio a todos, sé que él lo sabe, porque si no lo sabía se está enterando ahora que me examina y hasta parece que entiende perfectamente el motivo de todos mis males. Quizá sí, maté gente. Pero no fue intencional, sí asesiné sin quererlo a un grupo de gente con una explosión que hacía más notoria su belleza artística. Me siento un poco culpable por ello, aunque le arte conlleve sacrificios, ¿no es suficiente castigo la culpa? ¿O voy a tener que hacer ofrendas para suplicar un perdón y no tener que estar bancando a este tipo a mi lado?

Me volteo y le miro, buscando trasmitirle todo mi odio con esa sola mirada, ¡pero él ni se inmuta! No puedo evitar que un gruñido escape de mis labios, por lo que me levanto un poco para quedar a su altura y volverle a decir lo que antes le había pedido "amablemente".

—Te dije que te… —pero me interrumpe y caigo hacia atrás volviendo a quedar sentado en el suelo, sólo que esta vez de frente a él.

¡¿Pero… qué mierda?! Sólo me tocó con sus dedos índice y medio en la frente, o me empujó con ellos o… bueno en realidad no sé bien qué hizo porque fue muy rápido, mis ojos no son tan rápidos. El punto es que me dejó ahí en el piso, mirándolo con desconcierto y sintiendo los ojos aún húmedos por como me contempla. Como si me estuviera reprochando alguna acción o algo por el estilo, no entiendo qué pretende.

Lo siguiente que hace me desconcierta aún más. Se levanta de la roca y se acuchilla frente a mí, yo lo miro sin entender y no le digo nada. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos y parece que no piensa dejar de verme con ese reproche que tanto molesta, más por el hecho de que no es mi padre, no es ni siquiera mi amigo como para esté haciendo eso. Estira la mano y pasa sus pulgares por mis mejillas y debajo de mis ojos. Esta… ¿limpiando mis lágrimas?

Luego pasa la manga de su capa de Akatsuki por mi cara, como si quisiera secarme el agua salada que quedó en ella. Me quedo muy quieto ante esas acciones ¿amables? En realidad… no sé cómo reaccionar. ¿Lo golpeo por acercarse tanto a mí? ¿Lo alejo por ser una de mis fuentes de odio? ¿Lo dejo hacer? Porque, aunque lo niegue, hace años que no recibo una caricia tan dulce como esta, ni por parte de ningún ninja de ninguna clase y mucho menos de mis padres, que en paz descansen o que reciban el castigo apropiado.

—De nada sirve que llores —me dice una vez finaliza y con un tono conciliador que, no sé porqué, me hizo sentir muy cercano a él. Como si fuera… ¿su hermano? Un hermano menor al que desea proteger, pero es tan imposible como la posibilidad de que me haya tocado con tanta delicadeza con esas manos ya manchadas de sangre de su propia familia.

Lo sé, sé que él mató a todo su clan y que por eso es un ninja renegado. No sé exactamente cómo es que llegó a Akatsuki, sí sé que ese es el motivo por el que la aldea de Konoha, de donde proviene, lo persigue. También conozco la realidad de mi compañero Sasori, que también mató a sus padres. Pero a diferencia de este bastarlo, él no mató a todo su clan, tiene menos sangre en sus manos. Por eso mismo me pregunto: ¿quién mierda se cree para darme consejos?

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! —le grito mientras aparto de un manotazo sus manos, aún en mis mejillas como si las acariciara sin poder contenerse. Él se aleja de mí y me mira autosuficiente, me hace odiarlo tanto…

—Después de todo, ¡es tu culpa que esté aquí, hm! —vuelvo a gritarle, aunque la voz me tiembla, como si sintiera miedo de ese hombre que tengo delante. Minuto… le dije… ¿hombre? ¡Él sólo es dos años más grande que yo! Solo que tiene unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y una mirada como si fuera un completo adulto, pero tiene prácticamente mi edad. Entonces… ¿por qué me siento tan pequeño estando a su lado? Pues no me importa, quiero que me deje solo. — ¡Sólo vete y déjame en paz!

No me hace caso. Se queda acuclillado frente a mí, mirándome como si estuviera preocupado, como si de verdad le importara. Pero yo sé perfectamente que a este tipo no le importa nada ni nadie. No le importó su pobre familia, a la que asesinó; no le importó vencerme y meterme en esta organización de mierda; no le importo yo; no le importa nada. ¿Y entonces qué hace en este lugar aún? ¿Por qué no se va, mierda? Quiero estar solo, quiero que nadie me vea llorando como un triste pendejo de dieciséis años, que es horriblemente lo que soy.

Impacientándome porque el maldito no hace lo que le pido, ya no aguanto más, quiero que vuele en pedazos, que su sangre sea como fuegos artificiales que se esparcen por le cielo, quiero ver sus ojos estallando por el impacto. Mas no puedo matarlo a menos que quiera que Pein me mate, él lo dijo claramente cuando llegué aquí, cualquier asesinato entre los miembros de Akatsuki sería "castigado" con propia muerte. Ni siquiera las palabras sonaban artísticas, pero eran claras y si yo llegaba a matar al maldito de Itachi Uchiha, me asesinarían a mí y no precisamente con una hermosa explosión, sino de una manera humillante. Además de eso, por mucho que odie admitirlo, todavía no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer los ojos rojos del Uchiha.

No obstante, no me importa eso, quiero que se vaya ya de mi lado porque quiero estar solo. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende? ¿Qué parte de que "vete" no entiende? Elevé las manos, haciéndolas puños, e intenté golpearlo en la cara, en el pecho o donde pueda hacer contacto. Pero no sé en qué momento me tomó de las muñecas con sus manos. Era un agarre fuerte y no podía zafarme de él, ni siquiera llegaba a morderle –con las bocas de mis manos– los dedos porque me lo impedía.

— ¡Suéltame, hm! —le grito y comienzo a forcejear para que haga caso por una vez en su horrible vida, pero no lo hace. No me suelta y sólo me mira con esos ojos sin expresión alguna. Empiezo a mover las manos, los brazos y a gritarle cuanto insulto se me viene a la mente, pero nada. No hace nada, no logro hacer que me suelte y se vaya, ¿qué hice para merecer esto, universo, eh?

— ¡Ya basta! —me casi grita y me empuja, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo y con mis manos, aún sujetas por las suyas, a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me mira fijo, con rabia, con enojo y yo me quedo callado. Esos ojos… me miran como me miraba Hidan…

Tiemblo debajo de su cuerpo, me estremezco de sólo tenerlo tan cerca. Tengo miedo… lo admito, tengo miedo de que pase de nuevo. Ya no me muevo, siento que apenas sí respiro cuando sus penetrantes ojos se clavan en mí, aún son negros, oscuros y profundos, al menos se que no está aún furioso. Las lágrimas me traicionan y las siento correr por mis mejillas de nuevo, y veo que su expresión regresa a la normalidad, es decir, vuelve a ser inexpresivo como siempre. Afloja el agarre que mantiene en mis muñecas, pero aún siento sus manos manteniéndome bajo suyo y sin posibilidades de escape.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? —le dijo como puedo entre sollozos que ya no me molesto en ocultar frente a él. — ¿Por qué no me dejas solo?

Él me mira llorar, me deja llorar, pero no se aparta y me sujeta un poco más fuerte al ver los intentos que hago para escapar, aunque son demasiado débiles para lograrlo. No me dice nada y se mantiene inexpresivo, yo me terminé rindiendo a que él quería quedarse, no sé porqué, pero quiere hacerlo. Seguí llorando, dejando salir todo el odio que no podía dejar salir ni con la más bella explosión del mundo, él me observaba. No parecía fastidiado, no parecía enojado, ni siquiera se burlaba de mí, sólo estaba ahí, mirándome y sin detenerme.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que las lágrimas continuaron brotando como si fueran un manantial. Cuando mis padres vivían, lloraba solo porque ninguno estaba a mi lado; cuando ellos murieron, también lloraba solo porque a ningún ninja de la aldea le importaba; cuando me fui de Iwagakure pasaba lo mismo porque no tenía a nadie; y pensaba que en Akatsuki, después de llorar tantas noches yo solo, no iba a haber alguien que estuviera a mi lado, aunque sea a la fuerza, cuando lloraba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Itachi, el mismo que me humilló y denigró mi arte, quien esté a mi lado para verme lloriquear?

De a poco los sollozos se me fueron calmando, de a poco sentí que me calmaba y ya no corrían más lágrimas por mis mejillas. El Uchiha aflojó el agarre cuando me vio más tranquilo, le agradezco por eso porque me estaba lastimando las muñecas, pero no se lo pienso decir, claro está.

—Me enteré que Hidan intentó toquetearte esta mañana —me dice con su voz fría de siempre, como si lo que dijera fuera algo de todos los días. ¡El sujeto está loco y casi me viola de no ser porque Sasori no Danna se interpuso! ¿Acaso eso es normal en esta organización?

Abro grandes los ojos al escucharlo hablar. Tiemblo nuevamente al recordar el entrenamiento de esta mañana, donde las manos de ese degenerado viajaron por mi cuerpo, metiéndose bajo mi ropa y yo sin una pizca de chakra y muy cansado para defenderme. Estaba aterrado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. No me moví y me quedé estático mientras el sádico de Hidan hacía lo que quería conmigo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Sasori usando una de sus marionetas para alejarlo de mí y seguido de ello una discusión verbal entre mi compañero y el religioso. Yo seguía en el suelo con la respiración agitada, y no reaccioné sino hasta dentro de unos segundos, después de ello volví a acomodarme la ropa y salí lo más rápido que pude de la sala de entrenamiento. Me sentí asqueado y me fui a dar una ducha, pensé que nadie más estaba en la base y que nadie, además de Sasori y Hidan –y quizá Kakuzu que me dedicó una risilla extraña cuando me vio salir del baño–, sabían de lo que pasó.

— ¿Cómo…? —comienzo a decirle, pero me interrumpe, al tiempo que suelta mis manos y aleja su cuerpo del mío.

—Sasori me lo dijo —dice simplemente y se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Y desde cuándo hablas con él, hm? —le pregunto secamente mientras me siento y froto mis muñecas, que están marcadas por las manos del bruto de Itachi.

—Desde que le pregunté por ti, hoy a la tarde —responde regresando su mirada al lago, yo creo que ve el reflejo de la luna en éste.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, hm? O mejor, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien? —le vuelvo a casi escupir con bronca y recelo. No puedo creer que me haya mostrado débil frente a un tipo como éste.

Me siento bien frente al lago, abrazando mis piernas y apoyando el mentón entre mis rodillas. La necesidad de estar solo regresa en cuando siento cómo se acerca a mí y casi roza su mano con las mías. Lo miro de reojo, como advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado en donde toca, ya no quiero más manos ajenas sobre mí.

— ¿Acaso me crees un sínico? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja y mirándome como si no comprendiera mi forma de pensarlo.

—Asesinaste a todo tu clan, sólo un sínico haría eso —le contesto sin mirarle, me perdí en la contemplación del lago.

Él no responde nada, se queda callado. Por primera vez siento que lo he vencido en algo. Me siento victorioso y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción me inunde le rostro. Volteo levemente para mirarlo, al menos quiero ver su cara de derrota, pero no es eso lo que veo. La sonrisa se me desvanece en cuanto noto como una miserable lágrima rueda por su mejilla y se pierde en el cuello de su capa de Akatsuki. Oh, genial, lo que me faltaba; otra sorpresa más para la maldita noche, acabo de deprimir al sujeto más frío que el hielo y que vino a contener mi llanto de niñito.

Por suerte, el muchacho es mucho más fuerte que un roble, y no caen más lágrimas de sus ojos oscuros. Parece que su pesar sólo dura el instante en que tarda la dichosa gotita en bajar por su cara y perderse. Aún así no puedo evitar sentir una angustia muy adentro, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía hacer, como si hubiera hecho… algo malo. ¡Ash, claro! ¡Cada vez que los demás me lastiman o me dicen algo hiriente, ellos están bien y yo soy un débil que no sabe defenderse! ¡Pero si yo le digo algo hiriente a alguien, soy el peor de todo el maldito universo! ¿Se entiende el inútil sarcasmo en las dos oraciones anteriores? Pues si no se entiende, seré específico: me siento una mierda por haber hecho que el inquebrantable Uchiha Itachi derramara una miserable lágrima.

—Lo siento, no debí mencionar eso —le digo con resignación y bajo la cabeza, veo de reojo que él asiente y no dice nada. A veces creo que soy demasiado bueno para ser un asesino buscado por las cinco aldeas principales ninjas. Tal vez soy demasiado sensible emocionalmente, pero dicen que todos los artistas lo son, así que esto sólo me hace ser un gran artista… ¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan patético?

Suspiré pesadamente y me fijé en el tranquilo lago. La luna está apenas deformada por el reflejo de su ser en el agua tan calma. Me molesta que esté tan tranquila, quisiera que estallara por la bella explosión de un pez en el centro del lago. Aunque creo que ya tuve esa fantasía; nuevamente suspiro. Es muy raro, pero ya no me molesta que él esté a mi lado, no me siento tan solo ahora. Es más… quisiera hablar con alguien, lamentablemente sólo Itachi está cerca, y viendo que Sasori no Danna no llegará en ningún momento a este lugar porque está con sus marionetas, no me queda otra que hablar con él.

—No me respondiste… —comencé a decirle, haciendo que se volteara y me mirase —, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí, hm?

Él movió la cabeza hacia arriba y miró el cielo, las estrellas están centellando como si fueran pequeñas granadas a punto de estallar. Se mantuvo en silencio y luego me miró. Muy bien, sí quería que hablara conmigo, pues ahora no quiero que lo haga porque no emite sonidos. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este tipo? Si tanto quería quedarse, al menos que hable conmigo y no se me quede viendo como si yo fuera un esperpento, o un monigote pintado en la pared.

— ¿Y bien? —le apuré, pero él ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca, sólo para contesta una tontería que casi me ofende:

—Porque me recuerdas a mi hermano —. ¡Perfecto, le recuerdo al hermano que él mismo mató! Soy sólo otro ser inservible en su vida que no tiene importancia, aunque ahora que lo pienso, parece que tampoco su propia vida le importa. Pues mientras el arte me hace seguir vivo, igual que a Sasori; mientras que la religión es lo que impulsa a Hidan a afrontar la eternidad con tanta algarabía; la avaricia ayuda a Kakuzu a ser feliz en la vida eterna; para Pein y Konan el cumplir su cometido los hace sentirse vivos; y hasta el mismísimo Kisame se ve motivado por sus deseos de matar a seguir viviendo; pero nada parece que motive a Itachi. Nada parece entusiasmarlo, nada le importa, y eso me convierte a mí en un nuevo blanco para su diversión. Y yo, Deidara, no soy diversión de nadie.

Bufé sintiéndome humillado y miré en otra dirección. Me molesta que me compare con su hermano, al que ni siquiera conozco y que de seguro no conoceré porque se está revolcando en la tumba. No es por desprestigiar al pobre muchacho, porque dudo que Itachi haya podido matar a un hermano mayor por ende más fuerte físicamente, pero ahora me siento muy enojado como para no insultarlo.

—Ja, ¿acaso me matarás como a él, hm? —le digo esperando que asuma una derrota nuevamente, pues estoy seguro ahora de que el tema de su clan es su debilidad.

Lo veo a los ojos con superioridad. Él mira como si no comprendiera mis palabras, como si no entendiera a lo que me refiero, entonces vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Insinúas que maté a mi propio hermano? —me dice con un tinte de horror en sus palabras. Momento… ¿horror? Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto, pero no me dejaré avasallar por él de nuevo.

— ¿Y a ti qué te parece? —le digo, pero antes de que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro, siento un golpe en mi mejilla que me hace voltear la cara.

Regreso mi mirada hacia donde vino el golpe. Itachi tiene los ojos rojos, su mangekyo sharingan se ha activado, quizá me pasé mucho con esa afirmación indirecta. No le miro a los ojos por miedo a caer en un genjutsu, pero lo que llega es otro golpe que me tumba a suelo, luego otro golpe que me deja con la mejilla contra el pasto, el sabor a tierra entra por las bocas de mis manos. Me aterré, estaba boca abajo y sentía una mano en mi nuca que impedía que me levantara.

Otra vez no, otra vez no. Esto fue justo lo que pasó esta mañana con Hidan, esto fue justamente lo que él hizo antes de comenzar a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, a quitarme la ropa, a tocarme donde nadie lo ha hecho. Comencé a temblar y no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieto, presa del miedo a que si hacía algo para defenderme este tipo me asesinara. La verdad, lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa, inclusive matar a un miembro de su propio grupo.

Mis ojos contemplaban de lejos los árboles del otro lado del lago, no había nadie cerca y no voy a gritar por ayuda, aún me queda un poco de dignidad. El viento provocaba algunas olas en el lago, sentía las pequeñas gotas mojarse contra mi cara pegada aún al pasto. Luchaba con mis lagrimales por no derramar las lágrimas de desesperación que querían salir. Los dientes de mis manos se clavaron en la tierra, sentía que no podía separarlos de ella, el sabor era asqueroso, pero era mejor que derramar las lágrimas que quería.

Sentí una rodilla entre mis piernas, como si impidiera que las cerrara. No sabía si era un gesto a propósito o sin intención, pero causó en mí una conmoción tal que comencé a moverme con desesperación. Intenté hacer algunas explosiones, algo que me ayudara a liberarme, pero no podía canalizar mi chakra estaba demasiado nervioso. Soy un ninja fuerte, un asesino y miembro de Akatsuki, pero el miedo a sentir las manos acariciar mi cuerpo puede más que mi temple. Cerré fuerte los ojos en cuento una mano se colocó en mi espalda con fuerza de golpe y las lágrimas cayeron por mis malditos ojos con ese simple acto. No las contuve más y sollocé con toda la vergüenza del mundo bajo el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha.

—Perdón —le dije con un hilo de voz. La humillación de estarme comportando de esta manera frente a él, nada más y nada menos que el ser más despreciable de toda esta espantosa organización, hacía que la sangre me hirviera, pero seguía llorando, no podía parar. —No debí mencionar nada, perdóname Itachi… Lo siento mucho… Déjame en paz… —seguí hablando, más bien suplicando patéticamente.

Sus manos se aflojaron, no veía su cuerpo, puesto que seguía boca abajo, pero estoy seguro de que suspiró. Muy pronto sus manos dejaron de sentirse sobre mi piel y sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada y mis sollozos lastimeros. El viento hizo que algunas hojas se movieran y crujieran a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente oí el sonido de unos pasos y el peso del cuerpo de Itachi desapareció completamente de mi espalda.

Me incorporé como pude, notando que efectivamente el shinobi estaba parado a un metro, más o menos, de mí. Mi vista estaba nublada por tanta agua en mis ojos, pero observé que ya no tenía el sharingan, mas no me miraba. Estaba con la vista fija en el lago que todavía se movía por el viento. Yo me senté, aún temblando y sorbiendo por la nariz, y bajé la cabeza. Estaba avergonzado, me sentí lo más bajo de todo. Rebajarme a llorar e implorar perdón frente a mi mayor enemigo, ¿hay algo más humillante que eso? No, según yo no hay nada peor que eso.

Inconscientemente me medio arrodillé en el pasto con las piernas bien juntas, vale aclarar, las manos las coloqué a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y el anillo de Akatsuki chocaba contra mis dedos y casi los hacía sonar como castañuelas. Al menos el bruto de Itachi tuvo la consideración de esperar a que me calmara para comenzar a hablar. Mas yo seguí llorando en silencio, como antes de que el idiota llegara.

—Mi hermano está vivo, se llama Sasuke Uchiha —dijo en un tono neutral, su voz se oía con mucha claridad debido al silencio a nuestro alrededor. —Está en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja —me informó, pero sin mirarme y muy calmadamente. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que continuara hablando y en ese tiempo volteó la cabeza y sentí su vista clavarse en mi nuca con tal intensidad que me tuve que voltear y contemplarlo a los ojos. No estaban rojos, lo que era buena señal, pero ese negro profundo me hizo sentirme agobiado, como si quisiera arrodillarme frente a él e implorarle perdón por mi error. De hecho, en cierta forma, es lo que hice hace un momento. Una vez que nuestros ojos estuvieron conectado por un lazo invisible, continuó diciendo con un poco más de emoción en su tono de voz. —Jamás mataría a alguien menor que yo.

Me estremecí y bajé la cabeza, no iba a hablarle, puesto que sentía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto como el simple estúpido que soy. En realidad, no sé cómo sentirme en esta situación, creo que hay algo que mi cerebro no logra descifrar y ese algo me parece que tiene nombre y apellido. Viendo cómo ha reaccionado al verme, lo que ha hecho por lo que le he dicho, no logro entenderlo. ¿Por qué me trata así? Por momentos parece que le importo, por otros se comporta indiferente, a veces parece que soy la última cosa en el mundo a la que le prestaría atención y a veces parece que soy lo más cercano a él posible. Quisiera entenderlo a él, pero tampoco me entiendo. Lo odio, yo odio con todas mis fuerzas a Itachi Uchiha, pero por alguna razón no puedo odiarlo ahora. Es más, en estos momentos quiero que sólo él sepa que lloro como niñita cada noche, más por orgullo que por algo más; no quiero que se vaya…

Giré la cabeza, no buscaba mirarlo a la cara, sólo quería ver porqué había tanto silencio de su parte, siendo él quien comenzó con toda esta extraña charla. Entonces vi como el maldito me daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar lentamente, alejándose de mí. ¡Oh, estúpido universo! Realmente quieres rebajarme frente a mis enemigos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ahora que quiero que se quede, se va? La vez que no le estoy gritando, que estoy cediendo a sus condiciones, que estoy siendo sumiso, que le dejo hacer a gusto y placer lo que quiera, se va. Momento… ¿sumido?, ¿a gusto y placer? Me da un escalofrío de sólo haber pensado eso, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar ello, si no lo detengo se irá y volveré a estar solo, aunque él no sea la mejor compañía.

—Espera —le digo en tono bajo mientras estiro mi mano y tomo la capa negra con nubecitas rojas, tan horrible como si el mismísimo líder la hubiera diseñado.

De inmediato, casi sin que yo lo jale para detenerlo o que él jale para que lo suelte, Itachi se detiene. Está dándome la espalda y no puedo ver su rostro, pero estoy casi seguro de que está sorprendido por mi reacción, la cual ni yo entiendo. Sólo regresé la vista al lago y bajé la cabeza, con tal de que no me mirara, con tal de que no me preguntara el porqué de este cambio tan radical de conducta. Lo hubiera hecho explotar bellamente, pero no puedo. Simplemente me encomendé a Jashin-sama y cerré los ojos implorándole perdón por lo que sea que le haya hecho, porque creo que es él la causa de todos mis males, y le prometí darle mi siguiente muerto a Hidan para que él se lo diera, porque yo no sé el ritual.

Contrariamente a mi intuición, que decía que Itachi se zafaría de mi agarre, diría alguna frase inentendible para los mortales con un cerebro promedio y con o sin sentido del arte y se iría, se quedó. El Uchiha se quedó parado allí, dándome la espalda. Mi mano al final se deslizó por la tela y se colocó sobre mis piernas. Yo apenas sí me di cuenta de la gran tontería que acababa de hacer. Pero no es que me arrepienta, creo que esta explosión de emociones en mi pecho es tan artística como aterradora.

Siento odio, enojo, miedo, tristeza, alegría, paz, todo mezclado dentro de mí y no sé qué hacer ahora. Nada más quiero que esté aquí, que esté a mi lado un miserable segundo de su "muy ocupada vida" –entiéndase el sarcasmo–. No es que yo sea el centro del universo para que me esté dando tanta atención, pero es el único que no me ha regañado después de estar largo tiempo conmigo. Por más que lo odie, el tipo no es tan malo como aparenta. Y creo que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. Mas no sé en qué momento las lágrimas han dejado de caer.

Itachi volteó el rostro y me miró, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi nuca, fijos en mí. ¡Oh, no! ¡No me mires siquiera! ¿Qué mierda quieres? Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado, no quiero que me mires porque te odio, porque te guardo rencor por haberme metido en Akatsuki.

—Deidara… —dijo en un tono apenas audible y tan frío que sonó hasta distante. Fue como si una ráfaga de alfileres se clavaran en mí, sentí dolor, mucho dolor. Regresaron las ganas de llorar y horriblemente no me las pude aguantar. Volví a llorar como un miserable niñito. ¡Me siento patético!

Por suerte no siguió hablando y me contempló por unos segundos, no sé qué tanto examina pero a este paso descubrirá que volví a llorar aunque él parece que se está esforzando porque no lo haga. Quizá le molesta que sea tan débil, pero no soy débil, soy sensible nada más. Como artista tengo sentimientos más fuertes que las personas promedio… Si tan sólo me creyera eso y no pensara que realmente soy un patético pendejo débil. No me siento como un verdadero asesino de rango-S, creo que estoy en el lugar equivocado.

—Mírame —me dice en el mismo tono que me pone nervioso y me hace temblar. Sólo niego con la cabeza, el cabello tapa la mitad de mi cara, por suerte es la mitad que ve Itachi y no ve mis ojos. —Mírame —me vuelve a decir en un tono un poco más alto, pero no le respondo y siento que las lágrimas salen más fuerte que antes. Niego con la cabeza, ¿por qué no puede quedarse callado? El muy idiota no dice nada en todo el maldito día y ahora que quiero más que nunca que se quede callado, no lo hace.

— ¡Mírame! —grita por tercera vez. Su voz es muy potente, es grave, suena a un tipo adulto hecho y derecho, no parece un chico sólo dos años mayor. Mas lo peor de eso es el color rojo que han tomado sus ojos, no puedo verlos, pero estoy seguro que tiene el sharingan activado por la densidad que se ha formado a mí alrededor.

Finalmente me volteo con la cabeza gacha, esperando que mi cabello tape lo suficiente mis ojos. Veo a medias que una de sus manos se dirige hacia mí, cierro los ojos pensando que quizá me golpeará o algo peor: me hará ver sus pupilas rojas, de seguro caeré muerto o dormido o lo que sea que haga con ellos. Me quedo estático y no hago ningún movimiento que él pueda llegar a interpretar como una amenaza. No obstante, grande es mi sorpresa cuando no siento nada, o sea, nada que me haga doler. Lo único que mi piel percibe es un toque casi suave en mi frente, justo al lado del mechón de pelo que cae a un costado. Era como si sólo fueran dos dedos. ¿Podrán ser lo dedos índice y medio que me hicieron caer hace un tiempo?

Me quedé unos segundos más sin sentir otra cosa que no sea ese toque. Temía abrir los ojos y ver directamente el sharingan del Uchiha, no quiero volver a ser presa de un genjutsu. Pero la curiosidad es más grande al final y me hace contemplarle. Sorprendentemente no había ojos rojos delante de mí, sólo unos ojos negros que me miraban con compasión y casi con ternura, como si realmente fuera algo cercano a él y no un simple extraño que conoce hace tan sólo un par de semanas.

Parpadeé para que la imagen se aclarara, porque vista estaba acuosa y me hacía ver borroso. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, proveniente del ojo que no tengo tapado. Itachi ladeó la cabeza y casi pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios, no sé qué mierda mira tanto. ¿Tan parecido soy a su hermano? Yo creo que no, creo que soy lo más alejado de la descripción de un Uchiha puro. Mas el sujeto no me deja seguir pensando porque mueve sus dedos hacia donde está el mechón de cabello rubio y lo corre. Acto seguido, engancha el cabello en mi oreja y se me queda mirando, con esa misma casi sonrisa en su cara.

—No es necesario que ocultes tu rostro, cualquiera notaría que estás llorando como un niño patético —me dice en tono conciliador, pero sus facciones no iban acorde con él, porque lo que no comprendí realmente el significado.

El Uchiha bajó la cabeza al notar mi confusión y deslizó su mano por mi cuello para dejarla descansando en mi hombro. No comprendo realmente qué es lo que está esperando que haga o qué es lo que pretende. Luego eleva la cabeza, sus ojos parece brillar, no por lo rojo de su técnica, sino reflejando una emoción… ¿me comprende verdaderamente?

— ¿Sabes? Yo también odiaba estar en Akatsuki, se podría decir que todavía odio ser parte de esta organización —comenzó a decir como intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Sentía su mano apretarme el hombro con levedad, no quería lastimarme, eso era obvio. —Los primeros días son los peores, no conoces a nadie, le temes a todos porque parece que en cualquier momento te matarán, siempre hay uno que te ignora y al que parece que no le importas en absoluto y eso te hace odiarlo más que al resto—. No sabía bien de quién hablaba, puesto que en mi caso era él, me sentí fuertemente identificado. —Pero lo peor creo que es Hidan queriendo tocarte —dijo en un tono más bajo y mirándome como si las palabras que estuviera diciendo no provocaran nada en él, cosa que no hacían en mí.

— ¿Te hizo lo mismo? —pregunté sorprendido. Y aún más me sorprendí cuando asintió con la cabeza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sentí que me enojaba y lo volví a odiar, ¡¿cómo es posible que cuente esto con tanta tranquilidad y frialdad?!

No puedo creer que este sujeto sea así, me hace enojar tanto con su indiferencia hacia todo y hacia todos. Por momentos pensé que él no era así, o sea, pensé que no era un tipo sin sentimientos, sin emociones e indiferente hacia la vida, pero… Sentí un fuerte apretón en mi hombro por parte de la mano de Itachi que me sacó de cualquier pensamiento. Sentí su enojo, sentí su frustración, su angustia, como si con ese toque me hubiera trasmitido sus sentimientos, aunque su rostro estaba inmutable. Pero en eso también me equivoqué, puesto que sus ojos reflejan esas emociones, como si quisiera ocultarlos y no pudiera lograrlo. Sí siente después de todo, no es un anormal salido de una fábrica de robots, es un ninja renegado, sí, pero es un ser humano que siente.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —pregunté como reacción ante la afirmación silenciosa que me hizo. Él no se inmutó, su semblante volvía a ser el frío de siempre por unos segundos, después vi un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Con unos momentos de contemplación creo que comienzo a comprender perfectamente los cambios sutiles en su rostro. Un artista es un gran observador, ahora sí me siento un verdadero artista.

—Siempre he llorado solo, incluso cuando era pequeño y toda mi familia vivía —me dijo. Si bien no es una respuesta, viendo cómo este idiota maneja sus emociones, comprendo que él hizo lo mismo que yo: llorar de impotencia. Jamás me he sentido tan identificado con alguien, ni con el mejor artista de la aldea, quien me enseñó el valor del arte verdadero. Itachi Uchiha puede que sea como yo, en un mínimo aspecto claro está.

—Nadie me ha visto una lágrima —continuó hablando en un tono amenazador. Yo vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla, una mísera lagrimita, pero una en fin. Soy la única persona que le ha visto una demostración tal de emoción, él también es consiente de ello. Ni siquiera tiene que decirme, porque sé que este será un secreto que guardaré en mi mente y que jamás diré, por ello asiento y él me mira con ese orgullo que tanto me molesta, pero que a la vez creo que ahora comprendo. Si no fuera orgulloso, le hubieran pasado por encima.

—Pero creo nadie debería llorar solo, así fuera un llanto inconsolable —me comentó mientras subía con ambas manos y limpiaba mis mejillas de nuevo, porque estaban tan mojadas como el mismo lago. Esta vez sonreí tristemente, me gustaría entender al ciento por ciento a este sujeto, pero creo que no lo haré, o al menos no ahora. Quizá si logro vencerlo y que él me deje de ver como a su hermanito pueda sacarle la verdad de todo, pero primero debo hacerme más fuerte y vencer su maldito sharinga. Mas todo eso lo haré después, ahora prefiero que esté aquí, a mi lado, sólo esta noche.

—Quieres seguir llorando, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente y aunque me tomó por sorpresa, tenía razón. Por ello asentí.

El Uchiha, con esa extraña velocidad en él, colocó ambas manos en mi espalda, como si fuera un abrazo, y me empujó hacia él. Quedé con una mejilla contra su pecho y con sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo. No puedo creerlo, el universo por fin me ha escuchado. No sólo he escuchado que Itachi Uchiha dice más de dos palabras a alguien sino que he logrado verlo sentir emociones y me ha abrazado, es una oportunidad única que no puedo desaprovechar y tampoco quiero que se vaya, prefiero que este estúpido engreído esté aquí conmigo a estar solo con mi angustia.

Simplemente cerré los ojos, para no verlo a la cara y sentir la vergüenza de verme en la posición en la que estoy, es decir, de verme abrazando al idiota y que éste me abrace, mientras sigo llorando como he hecho durante toda esta extraña conversación. Siento una de sus manos acariciándome la cabeza, tocándome el pelo. No es brusco ni es forzado, se siente tierno, cálido, acogedor. No tengo hermanos, o al menos no tengo hermanos que me quieran, pero estoy seguro de que él ha hecho esto antes, con ese tal Sasuke.

No sé bien en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero al final algo bueno puedo sacar te toda esta noche, aunque haya tenido un llanto inconsolable. Ahora me siento un gran artista, mi autoestima ha subido considerablemente, puesto que el orgulloso de Itachi tuvo que ser así, orgulloso, para que los de Akatsuki no lo rebajaran y eso mismo haré yo. Ahora quiero conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, quiero saber qué clase de hermano menor es él y ver qué es lo que el bastardo de Itachi me ve de parecido a él. Ahora sé el idiota sí tiene sentimientos, sólo que por alguna razón no los expresa. Pero sobre todo, ahora sé que quiero vencerlo, destruir ese mangekyo sharingan, y averiguar realmente quién es Itachi Uchiha.

Esa noche no se volvió a repetir, nunca más lloré, ni solo ni acompañado. El bastardo jamás me volvió a hablar y me siguió tratando como siempre. No recibí muestras de afecto, al menos de parte de él, el resto de mis días y no me importó, me siento fuerte, me siento orgulloso de lo que soy y de ser el artista de las explosiones, porque el arte es una explosión. Estoy feliz, sumamente feliz. Creo que al final, me encanta ser un Akatsuki porque creo que creceré mucho en esta organización, aunque sus miembros estén uno más loco que el otro…

– – –

**Nota final:** Ahí termina esta historia, vieron que no es tan yaoi, pero tiene su tinte? Igual, espero que me haya quedado medianamente bien la narración de Dei-chan ^^. Pero espero que me hagan saber eso o si no les gustó o si lo odiaron o si les aburrió o qué es lo que opinan en un review. Mil y un gracias por leer, espero tener otra historia más yaoi de ItaDei pronto jeje.


End file.
